The present invention relates to a resin molding equipment and a resin molding method, more precisely relates to a resin molding equipment and a resin molding method, which are capable of precisely controlling amount of supplying resin and precisely molding a work piece with the resin.
A compression molding method has been known. In the method, liquid resin, powder resin or resin paste is supplied onto a work piece, which has been set in a molding die, and the work piece is clamped together with the resin and molded in the die. The applicant of the present invention invented resin compression-molding equipment, which measures weight of work pieces and thicknesses of semiconductor chips, calculates an amount of supplying resin and adjusts the amount of supplying the resin on the basis of variations of the work pieces (Japanese Patent Gazette No. 2003-165133).
In the compression molding method, variations of supplying the resin to the work pieces directly influence to qualities of products, so it is necessary to measure thicknesses of the semiconductor chips, etc. and adjust the amount of supplying the resin to each semiconductor chip.
However, even if the amount of supplying resin is calculated, the work pieces cannot be sufficiently molded with resin. We think that thicknesses of work pieces including semiconductor chips vary so that suitable molding conditions must be changed, and the amount of supplying resin varies due to accuracy of a resin supplying unit.
These days, thickness of a resin molded part of a product is 1 mm or less, so variations of resin molding conditions highly influence to qualities of molded products.